


The Wedding Dress

by MaraBlake



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, I just fell in love with Bellarke and hate myself, Marriage, My First Fanfic, She is, Soulmates, Weddings, bellarkewedding, happilyneverafter, i'm not sure what else to tag this, otpBellarke, truelove, try not to hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraBlake/pseuds/MaraBlake
Summary: Clarke Griffin & Bellamy Blake have been the perfect couple for the past eight years.  It's about time that vows are made.





	The Wedding Dress

Everyone said they were too young to get married. Everyone also said that they might as well, since it was obvious they’d never look for love anywhere else. Why would they? There was no bigger love than the love they shared. But, as most things in Clarke Griffin’s life, reason and sense were both dropped in her lap and they decided to wait until after they both graduated from college. After a six year time jump, Clarke was now employed full time at Arkadia High School as everyone’s favorite art teacher; a girl who didn’t mind getting paint all over her nicest clothes so long as there was some kind of passion in the creation involved. He had just received his second promotion and was now a lieutenant in the Arkadia Police Department. The only thing they had left to wait on was… well… nothing.

So they booked a church.  
They picked their attendants.  
They tasted cake. So much cake.  
They chose the most beautiful set of gold bands that would compliment the engagement ring he’d gotten from his grandma perfectly.  
She found the perfect dress.

Perfect. No other word could describe them. They were an extension of each other, the head and the heart, the dark and the light. For the three weeks leading up to their big day, Clarke’s face was tired from smiling so much. She didn’t mind though. Whenever her smile started to slip, another image of him would pop into her head and the grins would return with a vengeance. 

In her mind, the next seventy years were already planned out. Two kids: a boy named Augustus and a girl named Rora. Augustus would be blonde like his momma but have the crazy curls to match his daddy. Rora would have his dark, rich hair that cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves, just like Clarke’s. They would both be brilliant, of course, and end up having their own children. Clarke already decided that the tree house he would build for their kids would have to be strong and sturdy because she wanted her grandchildren to be able to play in their parents’ footsteps. 

Fast forward and the days leading up to her wedding day disappeared like a whisper in the wind. Two days before the wedding, she was standing on a stool in the middle of a room filled with mirrors and stylists (of course her mother brought them into it even though Clarke would’ve been fine with jeans and t-shirts). At least, that’s what she thought until she turned around and saw herself in those mirrors. For the first time, Clarke looked at herself and saw what he always said he saw: a princess. 

His Princess. 

The crisp white silk cascaded across her body in a way that accentuated every curve without looking restrictive. The spaghetti straps that held the dress on her shoulders had the tiniest of beads hand-sewn to make them shimmer. And when they added the knee length veil with matching beading, she felt like she was in the middle of a fairy tale. It didn’t take more than a few breaths before tears rolled across her cheeks.

“Honey? What’s wrong?” Abby’s eyebrows crinkled in concern. Not one time had her daughter broken down or became a bride-zilla or showed any kind of problems. 

Clarke quickly shook her head. “Nothing. Nothing at all. This is just perfect. Do you think he will like it?”

Abby smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter. “He will love it, just as much as he loves you.”

“That’s a whole lotta’ love there Doc,” snarked Clarke’s best friend and Maid Of Honor. Raven. “Save some for the rest of us, yeah?”

Clarke laughed, swiping the tears away before they could fall onto her Princess Dress. “I still have lots of love for you Ray, no worries.”

The dark haired girl smiled so brightly, she could’ve lit up a dark room. “As much as I’d love to stay here and sip Mimosas squealing about the love of your life, I have to get back to work.” She wrapped her arms around the mother-daughter embrace and gave them an exaggerated squeeze. “The next time I see you, it’ll be at the church.”

Clarke smiled at the thought. In two days, she wouldn’t be Clarke Griffin anymore. She would be his wife, the mother of his future children. “I’ll see you at the chapel,” Clarke waved as her friend walked out into the bright sunny day.

“Love you Griffins!” Raven tossed over her shoulder, probably just her way of getting the last word. 

Abby couldn’t help but laugh. “Who would’ve ever thought you two would become friends? Especially best friends?” Clarke considered her mother’s question but didn’t bother answering. They’d met during the summer before their sophomore year in high school… but that’s a story for a different time. 

The story we care about is the one I’m telling you right now. 

The perfect love of the perfect couple about to have their perfect wedding so they can live their perfect lives perfectly happy ever after. 

As Clarke was shimmying out of her dress, Abby was gathering all of their accessories to make sure they had everything in one place, ready to go without anything to worry about. “You know I’m still nervous about you skipping the rehearsal. Are you sure you don’t want to do a quick run-through tomorrow? Just to make sure everyone is on the same page?”

Clarke’s smile took up her whole body. “Mom, we’ve been rehearsing for eight and a half years. We’re going to be fine. Like Raven said, the next time…”

Clarke was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was her soon to be sister in law. She’d been freaking out as much as Abby, trying to make sure every little detail was taken care of and handling any issues like she was FEMA coming to save the day. Just yesterday there had been an issue with the refrigerators at the florist’s shop. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Abby as she answered the call. “See you at the church,” she said as Abby quietly made her way to the exit of the store.

***

The heavy oak doors were closed, sealing the light at the outside of the beautiful little chapel they’d picked. Colors danced against the shadows in the stained glass windows. Her father at her side, Clarke took one last deep breath before nodding, letting him know she was ready.

“Are you sure?” Jake asked. He’d never been more proud of his daughter than he was in this very moment. Looking into her eyes, he saw that his little girl was a grown woman. “You don’t have to do this.”

She forced a tight-lipped smile onto her face. “I’m fine,” she assured him, doing her best to quiet the nerves rolling around in her gut. Nodding to the ushers standing at the door, She stepped into the narthex. With her arm tucked over his, Jake held onto her as they began to walk into the sanctuary. The roses and lilies and lavender filled her lungs as she slowly walked down the aisle. Her sister in law had done an amazing job decorating for her perfect day. The flowers and silk drapes and bows and bells adorned the pews and corners in such a subtle way that it was beautiful without being over the top or tacky.

On both sides of the aisle, friends and family gathered and mingled together. There was no ‘Bride’s Side’ or ‘Groom’s Side’. They were one family, bonded to each other for the rest of time. Clarke returned as many smiles as she received while her father led her to the altar. 

Raven was there, tears peaking through her lashes. Clarke was beyond grateful that she had such a wonderful friend to share this moment with. On Raven’s other side stood Murphy, the best man. He usually wore a constant mask of indifference or sarcasm, but today all she could feel coming from his kind face was absolute love. Even though there was no blood connection, Clarke knew that they were family now, forged in cheap beer and bad jokes. 

Her sister in law sat stoically, ready to jump up at any moment. It was almost as if she was keeping everyone else together so she didn’t have to worry about taking care of herself. Every time her husband was deployed, she ran around like a chicken with her head cut off, mothering everyone who would allow it (in other words, everyone but Murphy).

Her Mother In Law was a frozen statue in the front pew. There was little emotion on her face, but Clarke could see the sadness in her eyes as they neared her. Of course she was feeling lost today. He was his mother’s best friend. Clarke always assured her that mom would always be a prominent part of their lives. Today solidified that. Until the day she stops breathing, Clarke had two mothers. She gave Abby a long look and her mother whispered love and assurance to her. After an eternity, Clarke finally reached the altar. 

Whatever breath she was saving was gone the instant she looked at him. His dark curls fell just enough that he could get away with it at work. She loved how soft it looked and didn’t resist reaching out and brushing an arrant curl off his forehead. If she had a hundred years, she could count each freckle that was scattered across his face. It was summer, so he had more than ever since he spent so much time out in the sun. The small scar on his lip begged for a kiss. Clarke didn’t hesitate to gently press her lips against his, ignoring the buzz in the pews behind her.

After a long moment, Clarke turned to the minister and nodded, signaling that she was ready for the ceremony to start. As the minister started a mini-sermon about love, life, and forever, Clarke’s vision was stuck on the slight smirk on his lips. When he was finished speaking, Clarke turned to look at her family again and started her vows.

“I don’t know that there is anything wonderful I can say that everyone doesn’t already know. You are the kindest, most considerate, and loving person in this world. I know people are waiting for me to falter, but I won’t. Ever. Because I will have you in my heart, in my head, and in my soul forever. I swear to love you more every single day for the rest of my life. I promise to always think of you when making decisions and I vow that nothing in this world can ever make me fall when I know you’re always by my side. I love you Bellamy Blake. Forever and Always.” 

Quiet tears were flowing freely as Clarke declared her love for him. She could hear the sound of sniffles and tears coming from several people in the sanctuary behind her. She almost let out a chuckle when a thought popped into her mind. His mother and sister were teasing her just the other day, saying she was going to cry while giving her vows. Clarke couldn’t do anything but agree with them. After all, it’s okay to cry at weddings, she pointed out to them. The Blake ladies agreed and both confessed that they would probably be bawling too. She didn’t have to turn around and look to know that Aurora and Octavia were indeed crying.

As the music played Clarke kept her eyes focused on the face she loved the most in this world. Time seemed to stand still and by the time the ceremony was over, Clarke felt like days had passed. The minister nodded to Murphy and Bellamy’s other attendants: Miller, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, and Captain Marcus Kane. As if they were all one being, they gathered behind Clarke, each one taking hold of a brass handle.

With the last breath Clarke ever wanted to take, she leaned over and kissed him one more time before they closed the casket. She held her head high and led the procession out of the chapel. On the way out, she marveled once again at the beautiful wedding it would’ve been. 

If only he had seen her in that perfect dress…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... Blame Carrie Underwood for making me cry when I watched the Just A Dream video.  
> Comments & Kudos please?  
> For real, I'm an attention whore, so leave some love (or hate...)


End file.
